


To Yeeze or Not To Yeeze

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Dan and Phil don’t share clothes anymore





	To Yeeze or Not To Yeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene inspired by the @phanfichallenge [Fashion Challenge](https://phanfichallenge.tumblr.com/post/177032054002/fashion-challenge-the-challenge-in-honor-of-the) on Tumblr, even though I’m posting this past the deadline.

His feet were in Dan’s lap as he lay back on the sofa while they watched “American Horror Story.” Phil looked down at his mismatched orange sushi and blue polkadot socks and wiggled his toes happily, which inspired Dan to lift his hands and begin giving him an absentminded foot rub. It felt really good, and Phil let out a little “Mmmm” of appreciation. Dan glanced at him and smiled, then turned back to the show.

Phil looked down and saw that Dan’s socks matched, as usual. Both simple black. Dan did have some novelty socks, such as a pair covered in shiba inus that a fan had given him on tour, but he usually wore plain black or white socks, depending on what clothes he had on.

In fact, Dan wore a lot of plain black and white these days, now that Phil thought about it. He just hadn’t really thought much about their clothes before, since fashion wasn’t really something he cared about, but it suddenly occurred to him that they used to share clothes all the time, but almost never did anymore. It made him a little nostalgic, a little sad.

“Why don’t we wear each other’s clothes anymore?” he wondered aloud. “Our closets used to be pretty much interchangeable, but they aren’t anymore.”

Dan shrugged, still watching the tv. “We grew up, I guess.”

Phil poked Dan’s leg with his toe to get his attention away from the tv. “What does that mean?”

Dan paused Netflix and turned to look at Phil, but still held his feet in his lap. In fact, the foot rub became more intent now that Dan wasn’t caught up in the tv show, and it felt really good. Phil arched his feet into the massage.

“Well, when we met, we were both still pretty young and we didn’t have much money,” Dan mused, “so we wore what clothes we happened to have, and we both liked geeky stuff, so there was a lot of overlap.” He shrugged. “Now we have enough money to wear whatever we want, so we’ve each developed our own style.”

Phil glanced down at his Jurassic Park t-shirt and said, “My style hasn’t changed much.” He wondered if Dan meant he’d developed his own style but Phil hadn’t. He wondered if it was a criticism.

“Not a lot,” Dan admitted, “probably because you were older when we met. So you already knew who you were. But you do wear more pastels now, which I don’t remember much from when we were younger. And your choice in t-shirts has changed to more simple stuff.” He grinned. “You’ve stayed quirky, but a more  _mature_  quirky.”

“And you’ve become a fashion plate,” Phil joked.

“I tend to wear simpler stuff now,” Dan corrected him.

“More expensive stuff,” Phil teased him. “And potato sacks.”

Dan shrugged again. “I can afford to wear whatever I want now. That’s mostly neutral colors, and it’s silhouettes I happen to like. Mostly not the novelty t-shirts and hoodies I wore in my teens.”

“But I really like a lot of your clothes … I just don’t tend to borrow them anymore,” Phil pointed out. “I like your Harry Styles t-shirt, but I’ve never worn it.”

“I think it really isn’t colorful enough for you,” Dan mused. “And you are the  _last_  person in the world who needs to wear a t-shirt that says ‘Treat People With Kindness.’”

Phil frowned. “Why?”

Dan squeezed Phil’s feet affectionately and said, “Because you’re basically the walking embodiment of that shirt, you dummy.”

Phil pulled his feet out of Dan’s lap and crawled across the sofa to give him a kiss. Then he crawled back to his own end of the sofa and gestured invitingly. “Here. Your turn for the foot rub.”

Dan lay back to put his feet in Phil’s lap, and unpaused “American Horror Story.” His black-socked feet wiggled happily in Phil’s hands as they watched the show.


End file.
